The Disk of Worlds
by MashupMan2100
Summary: The ultimate Miyazaki crossover adventure is here as Characters from My Neighbor Totoro, Spirited Away, Howl's Moving Castle, and Ponyo mysteriously come together to solve the mystery of an ancient disk.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Although this is listed as a crossover between Spirited Away and Howl's Moving Castle, this is a four way crossover that includes not only these films, but also My Neighbor Totoro and Ponyo. It also acts as a sequel to all four films, but it is not canon with "What Comes After Marriage". Also this is just the prologue. The next chapters will come eventually Enjoy and please review afterwards.**

* * *

Fifteen years before the war, two wizards were fighting over a magical disk. One wanted to use it to take over the kingdom and beyond, while the other sought to destroy it knowing that its power could be easily misused.

"With this disk, I will be able to conquer the entire universe!" said the first wizard, who was a man. "Not even you will be able to defeat me!" After saying that, he held it in the sky and used his powers to summoned a thunder storm. However, the second wizard, who was a woman, was able to snatch it from his hands in time before lightning struck it.

"That will never happen!" she said. Immediately, she threw it to the ground where it broke into four pieces.

"No!" yelled the man. "Curse you Suliman! I will have that disk no matter what! Even if it means having to put it back together."

"Just try, Kuvin!" said Suliman. "You will never find the disk and use its power for your personal gain!" She than spoke a spell that summoned a powerful wind that blew the four pieces of the disk. Kuvin just watched as it took the pieces far away. So far that they would be lost within the reaches of time. After that, Suliman unleashed a bright light that drained him of his powers. However, he was much more concerned about the disk.

"You may have drained my powers Suliman," said Kuvin. "But mark my words. I will have that disk! If I can't reclaim it myself, I shall have it come to me over time!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading it.**


	2. The First Piece

**Here is the first chapter. Again, if your confused, please read the description in the prologue. I hope you, the reader, will enjoy this. Please review afterwards.**

* * *

It had been a week since their mother fully recovered from her sickness. Satsuke and Mei were in the forest, playing hide-and-seek with Totoro and his little friends. Just as he was unfamiliar with an umbrella upon using it for the first time, Totoro was unfamiliar with Hide-and-Seek. It was up too the two sisters to teach him how to play.

"First, you have to cover eyes and count to ten," said Satsuke.

"Then, when you're done counting, you have to try to find us," said Mei.

Totoro, knew how to count, but since he couldn't speak the same way humans did, it would be difficult to tell which number he was saying.

While Totoro was counting, the two girls looked frantically for a place to hide. While they searched, Mei suddenly tripped.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

"Mei!" said Satsuke, as she turned around to help her little sister get up. "Are you okay?"

"I tripped on something," responded Mei.

As Satsuke helped Mei get up, she picked up what she tripped on. What her sister tripped on didn't look like anything she saw before. Although it was grey, it clearly wasn't a rock.

"What is it Satsuke?" asked Mei.

"I don't know Mei," said Satsuke. "It looks like a piece of a circle."

As she put the mysterious piece in the bag she carried with her, Satsuke realized that Totoro could be done counting any time soon. As they ran, they came across an old shed.

"Let's hide in there!" said Satsuke.

So they ran into the shed and closed the door behind them. While Satsuke was looked outside the window for totor, Mei was busy trying to lift what she thought was a loose floor board. However, to her surprise, it was really a trapdoor! The sound of it opening was enough to catch Satsuke's attention and save Mei from falling in.

"Look down there!" said Mei.

"It looks as though this shed as has a basement," said Satsuke.

The two sisters than climbed down the stairs, not knowing that Totoro and his friends were outside, trying to open the door to the shed, which was accidentally locked. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw what looked like a long dark hallway in front of them. Fortunately, Satsuke had a flashlight with her just in case they were still outside during sundown. They began their mysterious trek through the hallway, not knowing what lied ahead. However, all their questions would be answered soon enough, as a new adventure was just beginning for them.

* * *

 **What will the strange underground tunnel lead the girls to. We will find out later. But in the mean time, I will work on the next chapter. By the way, I feel that I should have included extra dialog between Satsuke and Mei. Please feel free to let me know in your review.**


	3. The Second Piece

**Here's Chapter 2, fresh from the oven! Enjoy and Please review afterwards.**

* * *

It had been almost a month or so since the tsunami almost brought great unbalance to the world. Sosuke and Ponyo were ready to enjoy their spring vacation.

"Mom!" yelled Sosuke as he carried his toy boat. "Ponyo and I are going to look for some seashells!"

"Okay, Sosuke!" said Lisa. "Just be back before sundown!"

"Yay!" yelled Ponyo as they ran out the door and down the stone staircase that led to the shore where she first met Sosuke. Ever since the tsunami, Ponyo has always enjoyed carrying Sosuke's green bucket wherever they went.

Once they got to the shore, the two children began to look for seashells. As they did this, Sosuke taught Ponyo about the different shells they saw.

"My dad has taught me that creatures who's shells are in two halves are called bivalves, where as creatures who's shells are one piece are called univalves," said Sosuke.

Ponyo understood Sosuke very well as she used to see a lot of shelled creatures all the time when she was a gold fish. As they were picking up shells, Ponyo saw something in the sand that caught her eye. It was green like the bucket she was carrying, but it didn't look anything like the shells they collected so far.

"Sosuke!" she yelled.

"What is it Ponyo?" said Sosuke.

"Look what I found!" Ponyo replied.

Sosuke was amazed by what she found.

"That's the most unusual looking shell I've ever seen," he said.

"I don't think it's a shell, Sosuke," said Ponyo.

Suddenly, the water began to violently splash on the shore.

"The tide!" yelled Sosuke. They tried to run back to the stone staircase, but a huge splash of water came in front of them.

"Let's hide in their!" said Ponyo as she pointed at an opening that was carved into the bottom of the cliff side. Being more determined to find shelter, she grabbed Sosuke's arm and they ran inside.

"Maybe this cave goes above goes above ground," said Sosuke. "That way, we can get to my mom before it floods.

So the two children ran deeper into the cave. Once they were far enough from the shore, Ponyo and Sosuke noticed that the walls and the ceiling were starting to look more like a hallway. It was as if it wasn't a cave at all. But an entrance to a building of some sort.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. If you think this chapter needs more dialog, please let me know in your review.**


	4. The Third Piece

**Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

"Chihiro!" yelled Yuuko. "Are you doing your homework?"

"Yes, Mom!" she replied from her bedroom. "In fact, I'm almost done."

It had been a three weeks since her family moved into their new house. Chihiro had gotten used to her new surroundings, including her new school. However, she had forgotten all about her adventure in the Spirit World and the spirits she encountered there. And most importantly, Haku. Even if she did remember them, she would most likely think it was just a dream. But that was all about to change.

"Mom! Dad!" said Chihiro. "I'm going for a walk outside."

"Alright," said Akio. "Just make sure you get back before sunset."

"And please don't wander too far," said Yuuko.

"Don't worry," she told her parents. "I'll be safe." After that, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Our daughter sure is a devoted worker," said Akio. "She deserves a little break."

"I know," said Yuuko to her husband. "To think that it was only yesterday she stopped complaining about moving and started being mature for her age."

"I'm more surprised that she is attracted to the woods outside our house," said Akio. "She's more connected to nature than I would have thought."

"I just hope that she's careful and that she doesn't get lost," said Yuuko as she looked out the window.

* * *

As she walked down the hill behind her house, Chihiro stopped by to look at the old shrines she and her parents passed when they first arrived. As she looked closer at the hokora, something caught her eyes. Inside one of them is was a strange red piece that looked like a chip from a rock. She bent down, reached into the hokora, and took it out.

"What is this?" she said out loud as she looked at it. Chihiro decided to put it in her pocket, knowing she would show it to her parents later. She continued her walk down the path that went through the woods. As she did, she came across a small stone statue covered in moss. This statue had the same face on both side. As she look at it, she could have sworn she saw it before. She than looked at what it was guarding. A red building made of plaster that looked as though it were ancient. Chihiro than looked into the entrance which was all dark and looked spooky. However, she wasn't scared by it.

"This looks so familiar as if I have been here before," she said out loud to herself.

Chihiro than looked up at the sky. It wasn't sunset yet, so she knew she still had enough time to explore what was inside. Little did she know that once she entered the tunnel, all her memories would slowly return. Her memories of the Spirit World. Her memories of the bath house. Her memories of Haku.

* * *

 **For those who have seen Spirited Away, you probably remember the part where Chihiro and her parents are the waiting room in the clock tower. At some point, she looks back, and there are two more tunnels besides the one she and her family came through. You can probably guess which characters will come out of each tunnel. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review afterwards.**


	5. The Surprising Meeting

**Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

The light got dimmer as Chihiro walked deeper into the tunnel. No sooner had she entered did she start hearing the echos of voices.

 _"Hello in there!"_

 _"Shh! Quiet!"_

 _"Satsuke. I'm scared."_

 _"Just stay close, Mei."_

Chihiro trembled as they echoed all over the tunnel.

"Hello?" said Chihiro. " Is there any one here?"

After saying that, the voices were heard again.

 _"Who said that!?"_

 _"I think it's a ghost!"_

 _"Sosuke! Did you hear that!?"_

 _"I did Ponyo."_

As Chihiro stepped into the room with multiple benches, pillars, and stained glass windows, two figures appeared on her left side. One of them carried carried a flashlight. Chihiro screamed as the they shown the light on her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Chihiro as she covered her face.

"Eek!" screamed the smallest of the two figures. "It's a ghost!" She hid behind the tall one's legs.

As the tall figure lowered the flashlight, Chihiro saw that they were girls. The tall one had short dark brown hair and wore an orange overall-and-skirt combo. The short one had light brown hair tied as pig tales, and wore a white blouse with a pink dress and a straw hat.

"Who are you?" asked the tall girl.

"I'm-" Chihiro started.

"Ghost!" yelled a voice.

Just then, another small girl ran up from behind the other two and jumped onto Chihiro's shoulders and began hugging her face. She had thick red hair and wore a red dress. She also held a green bucket, which she put on top of Chihiro's head. This caused her to loose her balance and land on one of the benches.

"I did it! I got the ghost!" cheered the little girl.

"Get off of me!" Chihiro yelled. "I can't breath!"

Chihiro tried to push the girl off her face, but the her grip was too strong.

"Ponyo, that is not a ghost," said a boy in a yellow t-shirt and grey shorts.

"It's not?" said the red haired girl, feeling puzzled.

"No I'm not!" said Chihiro. After saying that, she pulled the red haired girl off her face and gently put her down. She also took the bucket off her head and gave it back. "I'm just a girl," she explained.

"Sorry about that," said the girl. "I love hugging whatever."

"And I'm sorry I scared you," said the tall girl. "I too thought you were a ghost."

"That's okay," said Chihiro.

After a moment of explaning how they each got into their current location, they introduced themselves to each other.

"I'm Satsuke.," said the tall girl. "This is my sister, Mei."

"Hi!" said Mai as she stepped up from behind her big sister.

"I'm Sosuke," said the boy.

"And I'm Ponyo!"

"I'm Chihiro,"

"Chihiro. That's a pretty name," said Mei.

"Thank you. I get that a lot" she replied.

"What is this place?" asked Sosuke.

"I don't know. But for some reason, I feel as though I've been here before," said Chihiro.

"Did you hear that?" asked Satsuke, as she lifted her hand to her ear.

"I think it's a train," said Mei.

"Maybe there's a train station nearby." said Sosuke.

"Let's go see!" said Ponyo excitedly.

As they walked out the exit, they were surprised to see what was outside.

"Wow!" said Satsuke.

"What a pretty field," said Mei.

"Look!" said Sosuke. "There are buildings on the other side. We must be near a town."

"Let's go check it out!" said Ponyo.

As they walked through the field, another lost memory slowly crept into Chihiro's mind.

"Why does this place look so familiar?" Chihiro asked herself as she caught up with the other kids.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I'll be working on Chapter 5 eventually. If you think I am missing some details or need to add extra dialogue, let me know in your review.**


	6. Exploring the Town

**Here's Chapter 5. Also, guess which Pixar film one of Chihiro's lines is from.**

* * *

The five children made their way across the field to the town. Once they entered, they were amazed at how it looked seemingly abandoned.

"This looks like the place that my dad described to me one time," said Sosuke. "Except it was on an island off the coast of China."

As they were exploring, Ponyo began running ahead of them.

"Ponyo!" yelled Sosuske. "Wait for us!"

"I smell something!" she yelled.

"What is it?" asked Mei

"Maybe someone is cooking something." said Satsuke. "Let's follow her."

"Okay", said Chihiro, feeling unsure. She was getting the feeling that they could be running into a trap.

They were able to follow Ponyo towards the restaurant district. When they did, Ponyo saw her favorite food, aleay cooked and placed on a plate among other foods that were set up.

"Ham!" yelled Ponyo.

Just as she climbed all way to the top of the bar stool, a sudden memory caused Chihiro to panic and run towards her. Sosuke and Satsuke followed her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't eat that!" she yelled as she snatched her from the stool.

"But I want ham!" yelled Ponyo as she tried to wiggle herself free.

"Ponyo, " said Sosuke. "We don't have any money to buy the food here. Besides, that restaurant looks empty."

"I want ham!" yelled Ponyo again.

"But it's not for you!" said Chihiro. "If you eat it, you will turn into a pig!"

"Chihiro?" asked Satsuke, feeling confused. "Are you alright."

"I'm fine," said Chihiro as she continued to pull Ponyo away from the restaurant. "I just remembered something from my last trip here."

Everyone was surprised when she said that.

"You've been here before?" asked Sosuke.

"Yes," said Chihiro. "Or at least I think so."

Suddenly, Satsuke noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Mei?" she asked.

As soon as she finished saying that, they saw her reach the top of a flight of stairs near a huge lamp and turned right."

"Mei! Wait for us!" yelled Satsuke.

They were able to catch up to her as they ran up the stairs. When they did, they saw her standing in front of a bridge that led to a huge red building with green roofing. They looked up in amazement.

"What is that?" asked Mei.

At that moment, another memory entered Chihiro's mind.

"It's a bathhouse," she said.

"I've never seen one so huge," said Sosuke.

"Yeah," agreed Satsuke. "It looks more like a palace."

"I'm going in!" said Ponyo running happily.

"Wait for me!" said Mei, as she caught up towards her.

At that point, more memories came back to Chihiro. Although they were mostly pleasant one's, she knew more about this place than her companions. This caused her to panic at the thought of the bathhouse's owner and she might do to them.

"Don't go in there!" she yelled as she ran across the bridge.

"Are you sure she's okay?" asked Sosuke.

"I don't know," said Satsuke. "But we better make sure they don't get into any trouble.

And with that, they ran into the bathhouse to search for them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	7. Bath House Chase

**Here's Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long. I was going through a long period of Writers Block and College Homework. However, after watching the remake of Beauty and the Beast, I have gained enough inspiration to continue.** **I even started typing ideas for future chapters. I also plan on mixing the last two chapters to make a longer one. Enjoy!**

* * *

As they made there way into the bathhouse, Chihiro, Sosuke, and Satsuke were quick to take their shoes off. They saw that Ponyo and Mei did the same before they ran in.

"Where could they have gone?" asked Sosuke.

"I don't know," answered Satsuke. "They could be anywhere in this bathhouse."

"Let's stay close," suggested Chihiro. "I know my way around here."

"Are you sure?" Satsuke asked.

"I'm positive," Chihiro replied.

With that, they stepped inside and began searching for their friends.

* * *

There was hardly any light inside the bathhouse since it was closed. Satsuke allowed Chihiro to carry her flashlight as they explored almost every floor.

"Why is this place empty?" asked Satsuke. "Shouldn't it be open by now?"

"Maybe it's abandoned," said Sosuke.

"Actually, it's only open at night," Chihiro explained. "This isn't an ordinary bathhouse."

"What do you mean?" asked Satsuke.

Before Chihiro could answer, a scream was heard. They turned to see Mei running towards them. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Mei!" cried Satsuke. "Where have you been?! We were worried about you! You shouldn't run off like that!"

"There's a giant talking frog and it's after me!" she cried.

"A giant talking frog?" asked Sosuke.

"Come out you little brat!" yelled a voice. "You know you shouldn't be in here."

"Quick!" said Chihiro as she ushered them into a corner. "Hide in here."

As that said frog walked by, another memory helped Chihiro recognize him as Aniyaku, the assistant manager. As much as she wanted to tell her friends this fact, she was more concerned about the bathhouse's owner and her reaction.

"That's strange," Aniyaku said to himself out loud as he looked around. "I thought I smelled more humans. Yubaba's not going to be happy about this."

As Aniyaku walked away, the five children quietly stepped out from the corner.

"Okay," whispered Chihiro. "Now let's go find Ponyo and get out of here!"

Suddenly, a light shown on them. Mei screamed as she hugged Satsuke tightly. The light lowered revealing a fourteen year-old girl in red working clothes and a blue apron wrapped around her waist. She held a gas lamp in her left hand and Ponyo in her right.

"There you are," she said. "I thought I would find more of you. Your friend here was in the kitchen eating a piece of ham no one wanted."

"Hi everyone," said Ponyo happily as the older girl let her go.

"Ponyo!" said Sosuke, feeling relieved before being hugged by his friend.

"Thank you so much," said Chihiro. "We'll just be on our way." They were just about to leave when the older girl stopped them.

"Hold on a minute," she said. "Sen? Is that you?"

Chihiro was puzzled by the name she called her. It sounded so familiar yet it was not her real name.

"I'm sorry," said Chihiro. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do," she relpied. "It's me, Lin."

Hearing that name summoned more memories to Chihiro's head.

"Lin!" Chihiro gasped. The two girls laughed and hugged each other as the memory came back to her.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Lin. "It has felt like forever since I saw you!" Her attention turned to the other children. "Who are these four," she asked.

"These are my new friends," she said. "They are Ponyo, Sosuke, Satsuke, and Mei. Everyone, this is Lin. She's a friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you," said Lin. "But I'm afraid we don't have enough time to get to know each other. You need to get out of here before Yubaba hears about your presense."

"Who's Yubaba?" asked Satsuke.

"She's the old witch who runs this bathhouse," Lin explained.

"A witch?!" yelled a still frightened Mei as she clung to her sister.

"Shhh!" said Chihiro urgently.

"Lin!" called a voice. A woman with an abnormally large head was making her way towards them.

"Hide in the elevator!" Lin said as she pointed to the elevator. "I'll try to keep her distracted."

As they got into the elevator, Ponyo saw the lever and curiosity struck her.

"What does this thing do?" she asked as she jumped up, grab it, and pulled it down. The door then closed and the car moved downward. By then Yubaba was right in front of Lin, questioning her.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked sternly.

"Doing the early cleanup work as ordered. What else?" Lin replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." said Yubaba. "Listen, Aniyaku told me he smelled some humans running around here. If you find them, bring them to me so that I may deal with them."

"Whatever you say," said Lin.

"Good," said Yubaba. "Now finish off your work! I want this floor spotless by the time we open."

As she walked away, Lin let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Alright, you can come out now," said Lin. But as she turned to face the elevator, she noticed that the door was closed, indicating that they must have went down to the basement.

"I hope Kamaji is okay with extra guest," she said to herself.

* * *

As the elevator went down, Chihiro could only think about what could've happened if Yubaba had seen them.

"Chihiro?" asked Sosuke. "Why did that girl call you 'Sen'?"

"It's a long story," Chihiro replied. "I'll tell you once we're out."

Soon, the elevator came to a stop. As they got out, the five children looked up to see how far down they went.

"We must be in the basement," said Sosuke.

"How are we going to get out?" asked Mei

"This way," said Chihiro as they follewd her to the end of the hall where she slid open a small door. "This door leads to the boiler room. There's an exit on the other side. Let's be quiet though. We don't want to wake up the boiler man."

The children were careful to duck their heads as they entered. They were quiet not to wake up the boiler man, who was sleeping on his platform. All that changed when Mei saw a bunch of little black specs peeking out of small holes in the floor.

"Soot Sprites!" said Mei happily. She immediately ran towards them as they scurried back into their holes. While she wasn't looking, the boiler man woke up and stretched out one of his six arms to pick her up and turn her to face him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Eek!" Mei screemed as she saw the man's appearance.

"Mei!" cried Satsuke as she grabbed her little sister from the boiler man's hand before talking to him. "I am so sorry. We didn't mean to disturb you. We'll let you continue you're nap."

And with that, the children ran out the door as fast as they could. However, Chihiro quickly turned around to look at the boiler man. As she did, more memories came back to her.

"Kamaji?" Chihiro asked as she looked at him.

"Chihiro?" he replied. He was surprised to see her again after her first visit to the Spirit World.

"Chihiro, come on!" Satsuke called out from the door.

"Bye, Kamaji," she said as she quickly bowed and ran after her friends.

"That was strange," Kamaji said to himself as he went back to sleep.

* * *

The children ran up the stairs as fast as they could. They were careful to avoid the step Chihiro broke during her first visit. Once they got to the top, they ran through the town until they made it to the steps they climbed to enter. However, what they saw shocked them beyond belief.

"Water!" said Satsuke as they came to a sudden stop.

"What happened to the field?" asked Ponyo.

"I don't know, but the clock tower is much farther than it was before," said Sosuke as he pointed to the other side.

Chihiro, on the other hand, was confused as more memories kept flooding her head. _"_ I thought this usually happened at night," she said to herself.

"We're trapped!" Mei panicked.

And indeed they were.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please review.**


End file.
